A Vacant Memory
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: Len has chosen Rin to be his wife. But Rin has only JUST meet Rin! For what she thinks Len is the prince of Crypton. And none of his suitors where to his liking. King Leon does not allow Len to return to Crypton without a wife. So the are forced to live together for about a month. What will happen? Len x Rin Rin Len rinxlen lenxrin


A Vacant Memory

Chapter One

Rin POV

I was one of those really smart kids. The nerdy kind, Ya' know?

It was Almost my birthday, it was November 22.

I was at school, sitting quietly at my desk, reading a novel that my grandmother had given me for my fifth birthday. I have read it a million times, but it never gets old. It was about the middle of the day, when Megurine-sensei entered our classroom. I just called her Luka-chan, she doesn't seem to mind too much, so I call her by her informal name. I was staring off into space when Luka-chan made her announcement.

"Alright class!" She said happily "we have a new student! Come on in!" She shouted, a boy with blond hair and beautiful eyes appeared at the doorway. He looked at me. I blushed, he smirked.

"Sup." He leaned on the side of the doorway. "I'm Len. Len Kagamine." He said, he was now fiddling with nails, without a care in the world. I innerly scowled at him.

"Kagamine-san." Luka-chan started. "Take a seat by Shion-san. , please raise your hand." I raised my left arm carelessly as I knew this would be a long school year. The majority of the day went by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I am always late for lunch, because my locker is all the way on the opposite side of the school from the cafeteria. And I am not allowed to bring it to class AND if you are tarty for lunch, they give you detention. GREAT Right? So I usually ate in the courtyard on a bench, enjoying the scenery.

When IT happened.

I was walking along the lockers, out to the courtyard, when Kagamine grabbed my wrists and held me against the lockers.

"Where you goin'?" He asked sweetly, no knowing what was going on, I blushed and grit my teeth; wide eyed.

He smirked and whispered in my ear, "May I join you?" I blushed harder, than spoke, "You C-could eat with me I-if you weren't such a playboy." I said calmly.

He giggled, "is that so?" He asked, I didn't respond.

He giggled again, "Why do you blush so much?" He kept asking questions I couldn't answer!

He released the grip off my wrists and before I could run, he interlocked his hands with mine. "W-what are you doing?!" I asked.

"I need a favor of you, Rin-chan." I had no idea how he knew my name, and if I ask him how he knew my name, he probably would give me some BS answer.

"W-what is it?" I asked. He just giggled, like I was suppose to know. But I didn't.

He walked me out of the school, and toward a building, a tall vacant building, it looked like an apartment. It might've been. He took out a key and unlocked the door. "I-is this an apartment building?" I wondered with great curiosity.

He Chuckled, "No, Silly." He said "it's my house." I stared on awe.

"S-seriously?" I asked.

"Yes Rin-chan, come in!" He held the door open. I stepped in, len closed an locked the door behind me, he lead me into a dark room. When we both submerged into the room, Len closed and locked the door also, then turned on the light. I-it w-was a... A BEDROOM!? I freaked out mentally.

"Now About the favor." He stated.

"What about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said half heartedly and the other half was joking.

"Y-yes I will!" I protested.

"Then you have to make the contract.~" he sang.

"What 'contract'?" I asked

"The promise contract, Silly! The contract that will prove that you will always trust me, Silly! But the contract has to be re-new-ed every five years~" what could this contract be? I am seriously hoping its an paper contract, and not like marriage or anything.

"Agree to the contract?" He asked "Most girls don't like this contract, so I've never done it before. You might not like it. So it's ok if you refuse," he warned "so, will you make the contract with me?" He asked shyly blushing. Oh My God. . .Happen. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would blush so easily.

"It's j-just a contract of t-trust r-right?" I asked

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed.

"A-alright..." I spoke quietly. He mumbled something under his breath, then grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed, with him on top. He cupped my chin, and kissed me. Then separated, "Rin-chan~ the contract won't be complete until you kiss back~" he sang, I guess I have no choice. He kissed me again, I closed my eyes and kissed back, I wrapped my arms around him neck. We kissed like that for a couple of minutes, before Len rubbed his tongue across my teeth, asking for permission. Knowing we would have to start over if I denied his offer, I opened my mouth a little more, allowing his tongue to submerge. I followed his lead, and I fought with him with our tongues we explored every inch of each others mouth. It... It felt... Good. He was a great kisser too. We separated. He hid his face in his arms as I sat up.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

I smiled "it's okay." I said sympathetically. He looked up blushing.

"R-really?" He asked

"Y-Yeah. Y-your a g-good k-kisser t-too." I twiddled my thumbs and looked at the floor, to frightened to look at him in the eyes.

I turned to face him and kissed his forehead.

"So, I made the contract. You can tell me now." I said

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He whispered.

"Sure!" I paused, "and it's not like I have a choice." He smiled and told me a ridiculous story, but somewhat familiar.

"Alright," he sweat dropped. "You see, I'm kinda the the prince of Crypton," (AN: just, PLEASE pretend Crypton is a country, k?) "Crypton is a small country in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, because of its vast location, the population isn't very high." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he held both of my hands. "I am the Prince of Crypton. Lola and Leon are the king and Queen of Crypton. AKA my parents. Now, it's about that time, where the prince has to decide on a suitor for marriage. And I had failed to fall in love directly to any of them. I did not want to get married to somebody I didn't love."

He paused, then continued.

"My mother gave me two choices. One, I could find somebody I loved. Or Two, Find Genevieve Rénàldí. Genevieve was my first girlfriend. But she died a long time ago. I discovered that by pocking around at a police department."

"What has this have anything to do with me?" I asked curiously. I knew where her was going with this, but I didn't want to know! I didn't want to get married to him. A person I barely know.

"Because, Rin." Len looked into my eyes. "I want to marry you." I backed away from him. He sighed. "But I guess you have a point. I know you don't want to marry me. But I want to marry you! I have heard such good things about you! You, Rin, you."

"L-like what?" I dared to ask.

"Like... That your beautiful." He giggled. "I found that out myself." I blushed and shoved my head into my knees.

"And that your generally kind to people. Your kind even when you don't know your being kind. Your curious, loyal, loving, caring. And a million other things a person can fail to describe by a measly word." He smiled. "But you probably still don't want to marry me. So will you come to Crypton with me? Just for a month or so. So we can get to know each other better?" I thought about it for a second. It might be a good idea. You never know until you try something- right?

"H-how long e-exactly?" I asked

"As long as it takes so we can get to know each other!" SATISFACTORY ANSWER!

Whatever.

"O-ok." I said bluntly.

"Are you sure? Your patents will be o-" I cut him off-

"My parents are dead."

"I-I'm s-sorry about your lost, Rin." He said sympathetically.

"It's alright! When shall we leave?" I asked eagerly.

"As soon as your ready!" He shouted.

"Then come on!" I dragged him to by small apartment, where I packed a bag, Len just sat there on my bed blushing the whole time.

I giggled, "what's wrong? Your blushing!" I asked playfully.

"W-well I-it's just t-that I've never b-been inside a y-young l-l-ladies r-room before." He stated shyly. I giggled again, I ruffled his hair and dragged him outside.

"So how at we getting to this 'Crypton'?" I asked immediately.

"Let's go to a more-open area, first." He said after thinking.

We approached a park where it was open for about 5 acres, I think that's enough! He brought out a device that kinda' looked like- like a pager. He clicked a button, and in a matter of minutes, a helicopter hovered over us. Ten feet away. It landed, and a handsome man that looked similar to Len exited the flying machine. He approached Len, and greeted him.

"So, Len. You found a lady~ Congrats!~ when's the wedding." Len blushed.

"Dad, she didn't want to marry me. But she did agree to stay with me for a month or so to get to know each other." Len stated expressionless.

"Tsk, Tsk..." You cannot leave Japan until she agrees to marry you." Len stared at him in dis-belief.

"So... What are we going to do?" Len asked curiously.

"Len. You and your lady friend will be living together, in a apartment. In Tokyo Japan! Until- Rin decides to marry you. Until then... Len! Give her-" he grabbed two rings out of his coat pocket "- this ring! Think of it like a pre-engagement ring! So all those pesky men don't get the wrong idea!" He winked. Me: POKER FACE~

He slipped the matching bands on either one if out fingers.

"THEN- you may return to Crypton~"

**DONE~ howday' like it? Should I continue? Any ideas? Suggestions? COMMENT THEM~ please review! And read my other stories~ I am extremely proud of them~ so, is it good~**

**-[SPOILERZ]-  
Len and Rin kiss for real-zies~ no contract~ IN CHAPTER TWO~**

**Instagram:  
Miku_luvs_leeks_ I RP as miku there, so don't call my by my real name!~**

**~Sabrina-nee**


End file.
